


Not So Rude Awakenings

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awakenings - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of attempted sexual assualt, Mentions of past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Dinah gets awakened in the middle of the night by a certain someone.Based on a prompt:“Is that blood?”“No?”“That’s not a question you answer with another question.”
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Not So Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it’s me again posting another DinahSiren fanfic because, let’s be real, we all love them. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here. Hope you enjoy this one!

Dinah groaned at the incessant knocking on her front door. It was nearing 2 am and she was meant to be asleep, not dealing with whoever the hell it was on the other side of her door. She rolled out of her bed and groaned once more for good measure and glared in the general direction of the front door. Dinah bounded down the stairs and yelled, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”, at the front door where the knocking had yet to subside. 

Nearly throwing the door open, Dinah started with a glare at the person, but the glare turned into a concerned look as she took in Laurel’s frame.

“Hey.” Laurel breathed out as she carefully pushed past Dinah and into the apartment.

Dinah narrowed her eyes at the spot where Laurel just was and then closed the door to turn back to Laurel, who had taken a spot on her couch. “Hello to you too. What the hell are you doing here so late?”

Laurel feigned a look of hurt. “What? Not happy to see me?” She asked as she kicked off her shoes before placing her feet on the couch.

Dinah shot her a glare before moving Laurel’s feet out of the way and sat down beside her. “Never not happy to see you. It’s just late. So what’s going on?” Before Laurel could get a chance to respond, Dinah noticed a reddish brown stain on Laurel’s shirt. “Is that blood?” Dinah asked as she pointed at the stain.

Laurel looked down as if she was unsure of what Dinah was talking about and then looked back up at Dinah with a look of guilt. “No?”

Dinah pursed her lips at her before stating, “That’s not a question that you answer with another question.”

Laurel rolled her eyes before responding, “Okay yes, it’s blood. Happy?”

“Is it yours?” Dinah asked as she inched closer to try to inspect Laurel to see if she had been injured. Laurel quickly stopped her and shook her head. “Then whose is it, Laurel?”

Laurel took in a deep breath before blowing it out through her mouth. “Some guys. He was trying to…” Laurel started but stopped, biting down hard on her lip. “I tried to use the canary cry, but he choked me before I could get the chance. So, naturally, my instincts kicked in and I… I beat the shit out of him.” Laurel admitted with her head down.

Dinah felt anger spur inside of her at Laurel’s admission. “He tried to do what?”

“Dinah please don’t make me say it.” Laurel pleaded with her.

Dinah bit down on her jaw in anger and looked away from Laurel. Some guy tried to force himself on her… and he choked her? She thought that Star City was safer now? What in the hell was going on? “So you… you didn’t kill him?” Dinah asked quietly.

“No… I’m not that person anymore, D. But I wasn’t about to let him just take advantage of me. I had to do something.” Laurel replied. She knew that she was one in many women that had to deal with sexual assault, even attempted sexual assault and she certainly wouldn’t be the last. She just wished that there was something she could do to help other women whenever it came to situations like the one she was just in. “I want to open a self defense class for women. And I want you to help me. Would you do that?”

Dinah laughed nervously before responding, “What?”

“D, I think it would be great for the women in this city to learn how to defend themselves. And with you and I teaching them, they would be unstoppable. It would be like The Canaries, but we’re teaching more women how to be bad asses. What do you say?” Laurel questioned, hoping that Dinah would take her up on her offer. She knew that if there was anything she could do to help, this would be it. And having Dinah by her side would make things so much better.

Dinah took in a deep breath as she thought about it. It wasn’t a terrible idea to come up with a self defense class for women, but she knew from experience, that sometimes it didn’t matter what you knew, sometimes you just freeze up. Shaking that thought from her head, Dinah nodded her head in response. “Okay… I’ll help you with it.” The grin that broke out on Laurel’s face was completely worth it to Dinah. “One condition though.” Dinah said as she leaned closer to Laurel.

“Name it.” Laurel challenged. She would do anything if it meant Dinah helped her with this.

“Next time, if there is a next time, come to my window. I’m sure you could figure out a way to get there.” 

Laurel smirked and raised a brow. “Inviting me into your bedroom, Dinah?”

Dinah rolled her eyes playfully and shoved Laurel’s shoulder. “I just figured that if you’re in trouble, you need to get to me as soon as you can. You shouldn’t have to wait for me to come all the way down here and let you in. Besides, you would probably need someone to be with you for a while.” Honestly Dinah was just trying to come up with an excuse to make sure that Laurel would be safer faster. If she was left outside of her apartment door longer than necessary, whoever was after may try to come back after her and… Dinah didn’t want to think anymore on it. “Just promise me that, please.”

Laurel tilted her head to the side and bit the inside of her jaw before replying, “Okay D. You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

“Fantastic.” Dinah said as she stood up from the couch. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to bed.” At her words, Dinah noticed Laurel’s face fall. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before saying, “You know, I have a queen sized bed. You can share it with me tonight? I don’t want you back out there this late.”

Laurel gave her a teasing smile and Dinah almost wished she didn’t say anything. “It’s starting to sound like you actually care about me, Dinah.”

“I do care about you, idiot. Now come on. Let’s go to bed.” Dinah pretty much demanded before turning to go back up the stairs. She didn’t even check to see if Laurel was following her, but from the light footsteps behind her, Dinah knew that she was. Upon entering her bedroom, Dinah stepped to the side to let Laurel enter. 

“You can choose whichever side you prefer.” Dinah said as she stood near the foot of the bed.

Laurel licked her lips and looked back at Dinah. “You don’t happen to have a change of clothes for me do you?”

Dinah’s eyes widened a bit and then she nodded her head at the question before heading over to her dresser. She pulled out a light tank top and some short shorts for Laurel to wear, not knowing if she got too hot in her sleep like Dinah did or not. “Here you go.” Dinah replied as she handed over the clothes and then she pointed towards the bathroom door. “The master bathroom is through that door. You can go in there and get changed. I’m going to get back in bed. Umm… Did you decide which side you want?” Dinah asked before climbing back into her bed.

Laurel shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the bathroom. “It really doesn’t matter to me. Thanks Dinah.”

Dinah let out a hum in response before stifling a yawn. She laid back on her side of the bed and pulled the covers up just around her torso. A few minutes passed before Laurel came from the bathroom and Dinah felt her heart still at the sight of her in her clothes. Laurel got into the bed beside her, not noticing the look that adorned Dinah’s face, and laid on her back. 

“Good night, Dinah.” Laurel said as she covered up and closed her eyes.

Dinah blinked a few times before turning her light back off. “Good night, Laurel. Sweet dreams.”

***************************

It was a few hours later when Dinah awoke again to the slight sound of someone crying. Dinah opened her tired eyes and yawned as her eyes landed on the source of the crying; it was Laurel. “Hey… you okay?”

Laurel immediately stopped and turned to face Dinah. “I’m so sorry Dinah. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hey no it’s okay. Come here.” Dinah murmured sleepily. Laurel obliged and scooted closer to Dinah, snuggling into her chest. “What’s going on?”

Laurel sighed heavily before replying, “I just… that guy tonight really got to me. He reminded me of… things I would much rather forget about.”

Dinah felt a pang in her chest and she pulled Laurel closer. “I’m sorry, Laurel. No one should ever have to go through that.”

Laurel hummed in response and laid her head against Dinah’s chest, listening to the soft beat of her heart. It was so relaxing that within minutes, she was sound asleep again.

Dinah, however, wasn’t as lucky. She was struck with thoughts that filled her mind. She wanted to kill whoever hurt Laurel. She wasn’t sure where this desire came from. Sure, men were scumbags and they deserved to be beat the shit out of for the shit they put women through but Dinah felt that there was something more to it. She wasn’t ready to put actual meaning to it tonight however. Instead, she just closed her eyes and pulled Laurel impossibly closer to her. It wasn’t long before Dinah drifted back off to sleep, thoughts of Laurel on her mind.


End file.
